


Differences

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Different AUs and how would they have been explained
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Archie Cullen/Jessamine Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edythe Cullen/Beau Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 3





	Differences

What if Beau and Bella were twins? What if Edward and Edythe were also twins? What if Alice and Archie were twins too, and Jasper and Jessamine?

Here's what would have been different.

Beau hasn't a mental shield. Bella does. He can block physical gifts like Alice and Archie's or Jasper and Jessamine's. 

Edward can hear thoughts while Edythe can see their thoughts.

Rosalie might not like Bella at first but she adores Beau and they instantly bond. Though, this changes when Beau tells Rosalie that Bella was almost raped in Port Angeles. 

Emmett is the usual teddy bear. He adores Bella and is viewing Beau as his little brother too. 

Jasper and Jessamine have both empath powers. Jasper can feel the other's emotions but Jessamine is the one to change them. 

Jasper was bitten by Maria while Jessamine was taken from their home, coincidentally the same night. 

Maria tricked Jasper thst she was his mate and Jessamine that they were sisters. 

Alice and Archie can both see the future. Alice's power is subjective while Archie's is objective, the future that will eventually happen. 

In this story, James bites Beau and Bella. Beau is late to be saved and will become a vampire. Bella can be saved but she refuses to stay human in order to be with Edward and her brother. 

They move to the Denali and stay with Tanya, Timur, Kate, Kirill, Irina, Ivan, Carlos and Elena.


End file.
